I Knew You Were Trouble
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Le trop long célibat de Toby Cavanaugh inquiète ses amis, qui décident de prendre les choses en main en louant - à son insu - les services d'une jeune fille... qui se trouve être nulle autre que l'ancien amour de lycée de Toby : Spencer Hastings. / Rating M pour lemon et violence !


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure Sara Sherpard et des créateurs de la série. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cet O.S !**

**Hello à vous mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, voici un tut nouvel O.S sur un nouvel univers, qui est celui de Pretty Little Liars. **

**Cet O.S a été écrit sur un défi lancé par Miss Tagada. Les mots soulignés sont les mots que j'ai eu à placer et j'ai également eu une chanson à introduire, et comme c'était la première fois que je le faisais, j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu pour la répartir sur les 36 pages de l'O.S !**

**J'espère que vous serez indulgent avec moi car c'est mon premier essaie sur cet univers et le défi était assez complexe pour que j'en vienne à écrire quelque chose comme ça. **

**Sachez que je sors carrément du contexte premier de la série donc il n'y a pas de A !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_**Rosewood, Floride !**_

**Dans un café, assis autour d'une table dans un coin reclus du **_**Brew, **_**trois garçons étaient en pleine conversation. Ils parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas être surpris par qui que ce soit.**

« Non mais t'es malade Caleb, comment tu peux proposer une chose pareille ? »

« C'est pas la fin du monde, j'en ai juste marre de le voir se tuer au travail au lieu de s'amuser un peu. » dit le fameux Caleb. « T'étais pas avec lui à la fac alors que moi, je l'ai vu pendant quatre ans repousser toutes les filles qui l'ont approchés. Et les filles à New-York ne sont pas moches, crois-moi. »

« Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé, et ça se comprend après ce qu'il a vécu avec _elle_. »

« Ne me dis pas que t'as peur Garrett ? » s'ahurit Caleb.

« Si ce n'était que ça j'assumerais les conséquences, mais c'est de notre meilleur ami dont il s'agit. » dit Garrett.

« Mike, t'en pense quoi ? » demanda Caleb en se retournant vers le troisième membre de leur tablée.

« Et bien, on n'est peut-être pas obligé de passer par ce site là. » dit Mike.

« Tu connais d'autres sites hyper rapide pour rencontrer une fille ? » voulut savoir Caleb.

« Ce n'est même pas une rencontre, ce sera juste un coup d'un soir. » protesta Garrett.

« C'est justement ce dont Toby a besoin ! » claqua Caleb.

« Hanna et Jenna vont vous tuer, et Alison va m'étriper ! » répliqua Mike. « Vous ne l'avez jamais vu en colère. »

« Je peux gérer Hanna, et vous ? » demanda Caleb.

« Alison me tuera, elle va m'obliger à dormir sur le canapé pendant des semaines et je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça ! » dit Mike.

« Vous êtes vraiment des poules mouillées ! » soupira Caleb. « Je fais ça pour aider Toby à rencontrer quelqu'un et à se remettre de son amour pour _elle_. S'il n'est vraiment pas intéressé alors il repoussera la fille qu'on choisira mais dans le cas contraire… »

« Il passera une nuit torride ! » continua Garrett.

« Ce qui ne lui est pas arrivé depuis quatre ans. » dit Mike.

« Exactement ! » appuya Caleb.

**Soupirant, Garrett et Mike se regardèrent et prirent une décision silencieuse commune.**

« D'accord, mais si ça tourne mal et que les filles l'apprennent, on dira que c'était ton idée et que tu nous as entraîné là-dedans ! » dit Mike.

« Deal ! » accepta Caleb, qui ouvrit son ordinateur portable.

**Ses deux amis se rapprochèrent et fixèrent l'écran. Caleb pianota sur son ordinateur, et fit défiler la devanture rouge-violet du site. Plusieurs photos défilèrent sans qu'aucune ne conviennent aux garçons, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en trouvent une parfaite… **

_**Deux jours plus tard !**_

_**Philadelphie !**_

_***The Golden Apple !**_

**Vêtu d'un jean délavé, d'un t-shirt gris et d'une veste en cuir, Toby Cavanaugh entra dans le club. Se dirigeant vers le bar, il s'assit sur un tabouret et attendit que la barmaid vienne le voir. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, rousse, un piercing au nez et un serpent tatoué dans le cou s'approcha de Toby.**

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un _Manhattan _s'il vous plaît. » répondit-il.

« Bourbon ou Whisky ? »

« Euh, du whisky ! » dit Toby.

**La barmaid s'éloigna et prépara le cocktail de Toby. Ce dernier se massa les tempes, pas à cause du bruit occasionné par la musique un peu trop forte, mais surtout par la rude journée qu'il venait de passer. Travaillant dans le bâtiment, Toby était mené à de rudes travaux, notamment ces derniers jours et la chaleur qui régnait à Rosewood était parfois insoutenable. Aujourd'hui, il avait terminé le chantier sur lequel il travaillait, et il avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de congés. Loin de Rosewood, qui lui rappelait trop de souvenir. Des souvenirs d'**_**Elle**_**. Son verre lui fut servit, et Toby le but cul sec et en recommanda un autre.**

_**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago (**__Il était une fois, quelques erreurs plus tôt)_

**Entrant dans le bar, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, vêtue d'une robe courte couleur violette et d'une paire de bottes qui lui arrivait juste un peu en dessous des genoux, laissa ses yeux se balader dans toute la pièce. Elle savait qui elle devait rencontrer. Son agence lui avait fourni la photo et un nom. Elle était tombée des nues devant la photo, mais ayant besoin d'argent, elle n'avait pas craché sur ces huit cent dollar. Elle était proche de rembourser ses dettes, alors peu lui importait ce qu'elle devait faire pour avoir la totalité du remboursement, elle le ferait. Elle le faisait déjà depuis plus d'un an. Traversant la salle, elle gagna le bar et s'installa sur un tabouret, juste à côté de son rendez-vous. Posant son sac à main entre elle et le jeune homme, elle attendit, tout en essayant de contrôler les battements hardis de son cœur. La barmaid, celle avec le piercing au nez et le tatouage au cou s'approcha et demanda :**

« Ce sera quoi pour vous Mademoiselle ? »

« Un Gin Tonic ! » répondit-elle.

_**I was in your sights, you got me alone (**__J'étais dans ta ligne de mire, je me suis retrouvée seule avec toi)_

**Toby se figea à l'entente de cette voix. Il l'avait très bien reconnu, malgré la musique incessante. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis quatre ans, sauf dans des vidéos dans lesquelles ils étaient tous les deux et qu'il se repassait en boucle quand il pensait à elle… A savoir tous les jours. Tournant la tête vers sa droite, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était elle. Pas dans cette accoutrement. Il aurait juré que c'était une parfaite inconnue s'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler.**

« Spencer ! » dit-il.

**Alors que son Gin Tonic fut posé devant elle, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers le garçon.**

_**You found me, you found me, you found me (**__Tu m'as trouvée, tu m'as trouvée, tu m'as trouvée)_

« Bonsoir Toby ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Ses yeux marron étaient devenus bleu. Sa robe violette était courte. Trop court au goût de Toby. Des bottes à talons hauts lui galbaient les jambes. Ses cheveux bruns à l'origine étaient devenus blonds.**

« Dis-moi que c'est une perruque ! » lui dit-il, presque en la suppliant.

_**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that (**__Je pense que tu t'en fichais, et je pense que j'aimais ça)_

**La façon dont elle se mit à sourire rassura Toby.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillée dans cette tenue ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'avais envie de changement, et disons que c'est en quelque sorte une couverture pour pas qu'on me reconnaisse ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Elle savait aussi que Toby avait toujours su quand elle mentait. Toby détecta le mensonge, mais il était tellement heureux de la revoir qu'il n'en releva rien. Il la vit porter son verre de Gin Tonic à ses lèvres, et en boire une petite gorgée. Il sourit en se rappelant qu'elle faisait toujours ça pour son premier verre.**

_**And when I fell hard you took a step back (**__Et quand je suis tombé durement, tu as fais un pas en arrière)_

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » demanda soudainement Spencer.

« Je travaille sur des chantiers ! » répondit-il. « Et toi ? »

« Je travaille dans une bibliothèque. » dit-elle.

« Où ça ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance ! » dit-elle.

**Elle vida son verre de Gin Tonic et en recommanda un autre.**

_**Without me, without me, without me (**__Sans moi, sans moi, sans moi)_

**Toby vida son propre verre, et en redemanda un autre. Un dernier.**

« On ne se voit pas pendant plus de quatre ans, et tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est _'Salut' _? » ironisa-t-il. « Je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir où tu travailles ? Ni ce que tu deviens ? Ni connaître la vraie raison de cet accoutrement ridicule ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Comme tu voudras ! » dit-il.

**D'une traite, il vida son verre, laissa un billet de cinquante dollar sur le bar et s'en alla.**

_**And he's long gone when he's next to me (**__Et il est ailleurs, quand il est près de moi)_**  
**

**Sur le parking, il commença à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture quand :**

_« Toby attends ! »_

« Pourquoi j'attendrais ? » demanda-t-il en continuant de marcher.

_« Parce que tu m'as manqué aussi crétin ! »_

**Se figeant sur place, Toby se retourna. Spencer avait enlevé sa perruque blonde, qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus en un chignon.**

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles alors ? » éclata-t-il. « Pendant quatre ans, je n'ai fais que penser à toi. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé avec qui que ce soit, même si tu t'entêtais à ne répondre à aucun de mes coups de fils ni à aucun de mes mails. Bon sang Spencer, tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime ? Tu auras beau tout faire pour me repousser je t'aimerais encore. »

**Bien que ce n'était que son **_**travail**_**, Spencer ne pu s'empêcher de repenser aux moments incroyables qu'elle avait passé avec Toby. Il avait été toutes ses premières fois, et aussi son premier et unique amour, mais malgré cela, elle l'avait quitté pour ne pas souffrir et ne pas le décevoir…**

_**And I realize the blame is on me (**__Et je réalise que c'est ma faute)_

« J'ignore pourquoi tu m'as quitté il y a quatre ans, mais je finirais par le découvrir et quand ce sera fait, il n'est pas question que tu t'esquives encore une fois. » la prévint-il. « Je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. »

**Emue – et aussi parce qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser filer – Spencer fit un grand pas dans sa direction et l'embrassa avec force. Toby fut prit de court, mais l'électricité qui passa dans son corps le fit répondre au baiser.**

_**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in (**__Parce que je savais que tu étais signe d'ennuis quand tu es entré)__**  
So shame on me now (**__Alors honte à moi maintenant)__**  
Flew me to places I'd never been (**__Tu m'as emmené dans des endroits où je n'étais jamais allé)__**  
'Til you put me down, oh (**__Jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses tomber)__**  
**_

_**Appartement de Toby !**_

**Claquant la porte d'un bruit fort, Toby plaqua Spencer contre celle-ci. La perruque blonde tomba par terre. Toby porta ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Spencer et lui ôta les accessoires qui retenaient ses cheveux bruns. Ils tombèrent en cascade sur les épaules de la jeune fille, et Toby revit trait pour trait le vrai visage de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux durant leur première année de lycée. Elle lui ôta sa veste en cuir, qui tomba au sol suivit de près par le t-shirt. Les muscles de Toby roulèrent sous sa peau, et Spencer ne pu s'empêcher d'y porter ses mains. Elle les fit glisser le long de ses bras puis jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle fourragea dans ses cheveux et Toby lui agrippa les hanches. Elle y enroula ses jambes. Echangeant un baiser furtif, Toby les transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, qui n'était pas bien grande mais assez pour eux.**

**Allongés sur le lit, il fit glisser sa bouche dans le cou de Spencer, mais la robe le gênait, alors il se redressa. A la base du lit, il débarrassa Spencer de ses bottes, puis de sa robe. Pas de soutien-gorge, uniquement une culotte en dentelle mauve. Quand il vit la rondeur de ses seins, Toby fut prit de flash-back qui le ramenait loin en arrière, quand ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'entrer en elle, il lui disait :**

_« Je t'aime Spencer ! »_

**Se redressant, Toby enleva le reste de ses vêtements. Spencer en avait profité pour se glisser sous le drap, mais ses joues se mirent à rougir lorsqu'elle vit la virilité de Toby. Il était déjà prêt à lui faire l'amour, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir encore plus, surtout quand il la rejoignit sous le drap.**

« Je t'aime Spencer ! » dit-il en se plaçant entre ses jambes.

« Je t'aime aussi Toby ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

**Et c'était vrai. Elle l'aimait encore. Même après plus de quatre années séparées, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer… mais l'aimerait-il encore s'il savait la vérité ? Certainement pas… mais elle n'y pensa pas. Quand il s'endormira, elle devra partir, même si son cœur protestera sans doute…**

_**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in (**__Parce que je savais que tu étais signe d'ennuis quand tu es entré)__**  
So shame on me now (**__Alors honte à moi maintenant)__**  
Flew me to places I'd never been (**__Tu m'as emmené dans des endroits où je n'étais jamais allé)_

_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground **__(Maintenant je suis allongé sur le sol dur et froid)_

**Elle ferma soudainement les yeux car Toby la pénétra… avec tendresse certes, mais la sensation de le sentir l'envahir dans sa plus vive intimité fit frémir tout son corps. Un gémissement léger et presque inaudible sortit de la gorge de Spencer, qui agrippa le drap et le serra très fort dans ses mains. Dès que Toby se mit à bouger ses hanches, c'était comme si un torrent de lave en fusion s'était déversé sur elle, dont le dos se cambra avec une telle force que son corps claque contre celui du jeune homme. Il lui fit lâcher sa prise sur le drap et plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, puis il entrelaça leurs doigts et donna plus d'ampleur à ses coups de reins. Sortant son visage du cou de la jeune fille, Toby la regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser et d'étouffer ses gémissements par un langoureux baiser. Spencer réussit à défaire ses mains de son emprise et les glissa sous les épaules de Toby, puis le long de son dos et y faisant traîner ses ongles. La jouissance ne tarda pas à les frapper… Elle se resserra autour de lui, et Toby éclata en elle…**

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble (**__Oh, oh, ennui, ennui, ennui)_

**Mais Spencer savait que, si elle voulait quitter l'appartement, elle devait le faire quand Toby serait endormit, parce qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir et il était hors de question qu'il continue à se voir, pas alors qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'aussi illégal et décevant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour qu'elle puisse partir sans crainte…**

« T'es déjà fatigué ? » lui dit-elle.

« J'espérais que tu dises ça ! » lui répondit-il en souriant.

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble (**__Oh, oh, ennui, ennui, ennui)_

…

**Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde fois, encore plus épuisante que la première, pour que Toby tombe de fatigue et ne s'endorme, dans les bras de Spencer qui faisait semblant de dormir. Avec toutes les peines du monde, elle s'était extraite du lit et avait commencé à se rhabiller après être passé par la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Rechaussant sa perruque blonde, ses bottes dans les mains, Spencer quitta l'appartement de Toby, qui dormait profondément.**

_**No apologies, he'll never see you cry (**__Pas d'excuses, il ne t'as jamais vu pleurer)_

**Claquant la porte de son petit studio, Spencer ôta sa perruque et se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'au sol. Elle éclata en sanglot. Comment avait-elle pu accepter ce contrat, en sachant très bien que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Toby auraient refait surface comme un boomerang ? Comment avait-elle pu tout simplement tomber aussi bas ? Falsifiant son apparence, changer de nom, prendre une autre identité pour ne pas qu'on reconnaissance la fameuse Spencer Hastings, fille de deux grands avocats de Rosewood et dont la sœur aînée est mariée avec un chirurgien très prometteur. Spencer avait totalement gâchée sa vie, et elle avait fait les choix les plus débiles de toute l'histoire de la famille Hastings. Quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas gardé contact avec ses amies, qui **_**elles**_** avaient bien réussit leurs vies. Quatre ans qu'elle ne parlait plus à sa famille. Que diraient-ils s'ils apprenaient ce qui était advenu d'elle ? Ils seraient extrêmement déçus et choqués. Spencer avait tout perdu à cause de ses choix… Ses amies, sa famille, et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à Rosewood, que ce soit pour le mariage à venir d'Hanna, que ce soit pour la naissance de son neveu ou de sa nièce… Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de se montrer au mariage d'Aria après l'université. Sa vie était fichue, même si elle réussissait à rembourser sa dette envers ce type… Sa double-identité lui permettait de travailler sur deux front. Il lui restait encore une grosse somme d'argent à rassembler avant de pouvoir enfin être quitte et tenter de regagner le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, mais il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant la date butoir ! Si elle ne rassemblait pas l'argent d'ici là, elle savait déjà ce qui adviendrait d'elle. On la retrouverait certainement dans un terrain vague ou au fond d'un lac, les mains et les jambes scotchées par du ****ruban**** adhésif.**

_**Appartement de Toby !**_

_**Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why (**__Il prétend qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est la raison pour laquelle)_

**Quand Toby se réveilla au petit matin, un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie, mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans son lit. Spencer s'était enfui en pleine nuit. S'asseyant sur le lit, Toby se prit la tête entre les mains avant de finalement se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau coula sur son corps, le débarrassant de la sueur de ses derniers ébats nocturnes. Il n'avait pas ressentit autant de plénitude et d'épuisement depuis plus de quatre ans. Quand Spencer l'avait quitté, il s'était senti dévasté, et il s'était réfugié dans un profond torrent émotionnel, et il avait eu l'impression d'être tombé au fond d'un puits après cette séparation. Tout en se savonnant, il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. L'eau rinça le produit mousseux de son corps, et tout ce dont Toby pensait, était les picotements qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'à ses doigts de pieds quand Spencer s'était allongée sur son corps, lorsqu'elle avait fait ces mouvements de hanches souples, lorsque ses mains s'étaient fourragées dans ses cheveux, lorsque sa bouche s'était posée sur sa peau… Fermant le jet d'eau, il sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette. Il se sécha rapidement ses cheveux courts avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de sa taille. Son téléphone vibra lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre…**

_**Rosewood !**_

_**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning (**__Tu es en train de te noyer, tu es en train de te noyer, tu es en train de te noyer)_

**Assis autour d'une table au **_**Brew**_**, Caleb, Mike et Garrett attendaient une quatrième personne. Caleb pianotait sur son ordinateur avant de le refermer…**

« Voilà, le transfert est fait, et on peut carrément dire que c'est une mission réussie. » dit-il.

« Il va nous tuer quand il saura ! » geignit Mike. « Et Alison va me faire la peau. »

« Arrête, on dirait que c'est ta copine qui commande dans le couple. » répliqua Caleb.

« Non, mais elle risque de très mal prendre ce qu'on a fait, et je suis bon pour dormir sur le canapé tout neuf qu'on vient d'acheter. » dit Mike.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Jenna. Après tout, Toby est son demi-frère ! » dit Garrett.

« Chut le voilà ! » leur dit Caleb.

**Ils virent Toby entrer dans le café, commander sa boisson chaude et chercher du regard à travers la salle. Il finit par les voir et il se dirigea vers eux.**

« Toby, hey, enfin tu viens nous voir. » le salua Caleb.

**Ils se serrèrent vite fait la main et Toby s'installa sur une chaise avec eux.**

« Désolé, mais j'ai terminé le chantier sur lequel je bossais seulement hier. » leur dit-il.

« Oh, et t'as fais quoi de ta soirée ? » demanda innocemment Mike, qui savait très bien où son ami avait passé sa soirée.

« Je suis sortit boire quelques verres… » répondit Toby.

« Hum… cool. » dit Mike, qui porta son gobelet de café à la bouche.

« J'ai vu Spencer ! » dit subitement Toby.

« T'as vu qui ? » s'étrangla Caleb.

« Spencer ! » répéta Toby. « D'ailleurs, elle était totalement… méconnaissable. Il faut que j'aille voir Mélissa pour lui en parler. »

« Comment ça elle était méconnaissable. » voulut savoir Garrett.

**Mike avait reposé son café sur la table, et trois paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur Toby.**

« Et bien, elle portait une perruque blonde et elle était habillée comme une… comme une… enfin ce n'était pas elle. » expliqua Toby. « Cette façon de s'habiller ça ne ressemble pas à ma Spencer. »

« Développe ! » le pressa Caleb.

« Quelque chose a changé dans sa vie pour qu'elle en arrive à s'habiller comme elle était habillée hier soir. » dit Toby. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse. »

_**Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street **__(Et j'ai entendu que tu étais passé à autre chose, d'après les chuchotements dans la rue)_

**Mike fit semblant de tousser et dit à voix basse à l'attention de Caleb :**

« Dis-lui ! »

**Mais Toby l'entendit.**

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Avant… » hésita Garrett. « Avant qu'on ne te dise quoi que ce soit, il faut que tu saches que c'était l'idée de Caleb. Mike et moi on était contre. »

« Crache le morceau Garrett ! » dit Toby. « Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? »

**Caleb ouvrit son ordinateur, fit quelques rapides manipulations avant de le tourner face à Toby. Sur l'écran, il y vit le site d'une agence d'Escort-Girl, dont les vives couleurs violettes et rouges foncés contrastaient l'image de ce site. Une photo en particulier attira le regard de Toby, qui s'agrippa aux rebords de la table tellement fort qu'elle en trembla. Le nom de la fille qui illustrait la photo indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Rachel South, mais Toby reconnut Spencer. L'ordinateur se referma et Toby darda tour à tour un regard chargé de douleur et de colère envers ses trois amis.**

« Comment vous-avez pu faire ça ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« C'était l'idée de Caleb ! » se défendit Garrett.

« On n'avait aucune idée qu'il s'agissait de Spencer. » exposa Caleb.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? » éclata Toby. « C'est ça votre excuse ? »

« Ecoute Toby, si j'ai fais ça au départ, c'était pour que tu cesses d'être dans un état aussi… léthargique et que tu t'amuses un peu. » expliqua Caleb.

« Et c'était ça votre solution ? » s'effara Toby. « Louer les services d'une prostituée qui se trouve être l'amour de ma vie que je n'ai pas revu depuis plus de quatre ans ? »

**Il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise. Il tendit la main.**

« Donne ton ordinateur. » claqua-t-il à Caleb.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? » demanda Caleb.

« Ça devrait être le cadet de tes soucis pour l'instant, maintenant donne-moi ton ordi ou je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter. » répondit sèchement Toby.

« Donne-lui ! » dit Mike. « On lui doit bien ça ! »

**Mike avait raison. Caleb donna son ordinateur portable à son ami, qui s'en empara et tourna les talons et sortit du **_**Brew**_** en claquant la porte.**

_**A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be (**__Une nouvelle entaille à ta ceinture c'est tout ce que j'ai été)_

_**Commissariat !**_

**Le Lieutenant Ezra Fitz était au téléphone quand on tapa à la porte de son bureau. Il leva les yeux…**

« Toby ? » souffla-t-il.

_« Quoi ? Toby est avec toi ? »_

« Aria ? Chérie je dois te laisser, on se verra ce soir à la maison ! »

_« D'accord. Je t'aime ! »_

« Je t'aime aussi. Embrasse Logan. »

**Il raccrocha…**

« Toby, quelle surprise ! » dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

« Je sais, ça fait longtemps. » acquiesça Toby en échangeant une accolade avec le policier. « J'ai su par Mélissa que vous avez eu un petit garçon avec Aria. Félicitations. »

« Ouais, merci. » sourit Ezra. « Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est au sujet de Spencer ! » dit Toby.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » s'enquit de demander Ezra.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. » répondit Toby. « Je ne pense pas que ses parents et Mélissa soient au courant, mais il faut que tu m'aides à la retrouver. »

« Assis-toi, je t'en prie. » l'invita-t-il en lui désignant la chaise devant son bureau.

**Il ferma la porte de son bureau et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Il reconnut l'objet que le jeune homme avait dans les mains.**

« Pourquoi… tu as l'ordinateur de Caleb avec toi ? » demanda-t-il.

_**And now I see, now I see, now I see (**__Et maintenant je vois, maintenant je vois, maintenant je vois)__**  
**_

**Toby avait encore la gorge serrée face aux aveux de l'acte débile de ses trois meilleurs amis, mais, ravalant sa colère, il posa l'ordinateur sur le bureau d'Ezra, l'ouvrit et le tourna face au lieutenant. Ce dernier fixa l'écran seulement quelques secondes avant de dire :**

« Nom de Dieu ! »

« Tu l'as reconnu, pas vrai ? » dit Toby.

« Je la connais depuis assez longtemps pour la reconnaître… même si elle porte une perruque et qu'elle est photoshopée. » dit Ezra.

**Il ferma l'ordinateur et se cala dans son fauteuil ergonomique. Il se pinça le nez, comme quand il était sur une enquête.**

« Je dois parler avec Mélissa. » dit Toby.

« Ouais, et si je dois t'aider, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais. » dit Ezra. « Quand as-tu vu Spencer pour la dernière fois ? »

« Je l'ai revu hier soir, dans un bar-restaurant à Philadelphie qui s'appelle _The Golden Apple_. J'y vais de temps en temps quand je termine de gros chantier, et c'est pas loin de mon appartement. » commença à expliquer Toby.

« Bien, ensuite ? » voulut savoir Ezra qui prenait des notes dans son carnet.

« Elle est arrivée, et elle était habillée… bah comme une… » déglutit-il.

« C'est bon, va pas plus loin j'ai compris. » lui dit Ezra, compatissant. « Va droit au but. »

« On a parlé un peu, et avant qu'on ne commence à se disputer je suis parti mais elle m'a rattrapé sur le parking. Le ton est monté mais, elle m'a embrassé et on est allé chez moi. » dit Toby. « On a passé la nuit ensemble mais ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus là. Ce n'est que tout à l'heure que j'ai appris que Caleb, Mike et Garrett étaient allés sur ce site dans le seul but de… me changer les idées. »

« Louer les services d'une Escort-girl est un délit, alors je vais le leur rappeler. » dit Ezra.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. » dit Toby.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je garderais cette enquête confidentielle, mais les garçons vont devoir réparer leur connerie. » dit Ezra. « Tu sais si Spencer vit toujours à Rosewood ? »

« Non, elle m'a avouée travailler dans une bibliothèque à Philadelphie, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle utilise son vrai nom. » dit Toby.

« Bien, je m'occupe de la retrouver, toi, va parler à Mélissa. Si même elle ne sait pas ce que fait sa sœur, alors c'est que notre chère Spencer doit avoir des ennuis. » dit Ezra.

_**He was long gone when he met me (**__Il était ailleurs quand il m'a rencontré)__**  
**_

_**Philadelphie !**_

**Pianotant sur un ordinateur, Spencer faisait l'inventaire de la section **_**Biographie **_**de la bibliothèque où elle travaillait. Attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, elle s'empara d'un bouquin, une biographie sur **_**Aretha Franklin**_** mais elle le reposa et se prit le visage entre les mains. Depuis le début de la journée, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose… Elle ne pensait qu'à la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Toby. Rien que d'imaginer la sensation de ses mains fortes et expertes sur son corps lui avait rappelé tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble durant leurs quatre années de lycée. Ils avaient été plus amoureux que jamais, jusqu'à ce que Toby ne soit accepté à l'université de Columbia à New-York. Spencer avait postulé à Upen car c'était la seule option dans sa famille. Ses parents étaient allés à Upen, et sa sœur Mélissa y était aussi allée… mais voilà, Spencer avait été refusé, et son monde s'était écroulé. Malgré les démarches pour trouver une autre université, un plan B, Spencer s'était éloigné de Toby, qui était parti pour New-York, et elle avait décidé de rompre définitivement. Aucune bourse d'étude ne lui avait été accordé et elle avait été trop fière pour demander de l'aide à ses parents… jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise **_**sa**_** route et qu'elle n'accepte son marché, qui allait aujourd'hui peut-être lui coûter la vie. Si elle ne rassemblait pas la somme totale qu'elle devait dans un mois, alors ce serait terminé.**

_**And I realize the joke is on me, yeah! **__**(**__Et je realize que c'est de moi dont on se moque)__**  
**_

_**Rosewood !**_

_**Appartement de Wren & Mélissa !**_

**Mélissa Hastings, qui était en congé maternité depuis plus d'une semaine, sortit un pot de crème glacé au caramel du congélateur et le dégusta lentement, quand on sonna à la porte de chez elle. Son mari étant au travail, elle se demanda bien de qui il pouvait s'agir. Elle regarda à travers le judas, et elle ouvrit aussitôt la porte pour accueillir son invité surprise.**

« Toby ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Salut Mélissa ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Enfin tu viens me voir ! » l'accueillit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

**Ils se séparèrent car le bébé qu'elle portait donné un coup.**

« Il est content que tu sois là on dirait ! » s'amusa Mélissa. « Entre, je t'en prie ! »

**Il entra dans le luxueux appartement de la jeune femme.**

« Où est ton mari ? » demanda Toby.

« Au travail bien sûr. » répondit Mélissa. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non merci, euh, en fait je suis venu pour te parler de… Spencer ! » dit-il sans attendre.

« Spencer ? » répéta-t-elle en arborant un visage plus sérieux. « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« C'est ça le problème, je n'en sais rien. » dit Toby. « Je l'ai vu, hier soir à Philadelphie ! »

« Je comprends rien, la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone elle m'a dit qu'elle était à Chicago ! » dit Mélissa, complètement confuse.

« Parce qu'elle t'appelle ? » s'étonna Toby.

« Une fois tous les six mois. » soupira Mélissa.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir, je vais tout te raconter ! » lui conseilla Toby.

_**Commissariat !**_

_**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in (**__Parce que je savais que tu étais signe d'ennuis quand tu es entré)__**  
So shame on me now **__(Alors honte à moi maintenant)_

**Assis derrière son bureau, Ezra fixait les trois jeunes hommes qu'il avait convoqués, officieusement. Mike, Garrett et Caleb étaient silencieux, n'osant pas parler. Ils savaient très bien pourquoi ils étaient là. La présence de l'ordinateur de Caleb sur le bureau du flic était la preuve que Toby était venu tout balancer.**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait balancé ! » fulmina Caleb à voix haute.

« C'est exact, Toby vous a balancé, et il a bien fait ! » dit Ezra. « A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passera quand j'aurais mis Jenna, Hanna et Alison au courant de vos petites manigances pour stimuler les pulsions sexuels de Toby ? »

« Non pas ça ! » s'étrangla Mike.

« Je tiens pas à mourir ! » réfuta Garrett.

« Et toi Caleb, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'Hanna va dire ? » demanda Ezra.

« J'avoue qu'on a merdé sur ce coup-là ! » dit Caleb.

« Et je dois aussi avouer que je n'aurais pas décidé d'ouvrir une enquête sur Spencer si vous ne l'aviez pas fait. » expliqua Ezra.

« Une enquête ? » répéta Mike. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Spencer se prostitue, que c'est illégal, et que personne n'était au courant. Si elle en est arrivée là alors qu'elle fait partie d'une famille d'avocat, c'est qu'elle est dans la merde ! » répliqua Ezra. « Et pour expier votre connerie, vous allez m'aider, ou plutôt Caleb tu vas m'aider, puisque tu sembles être l'investigateur de cette fantaisie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Je veux que tu hack ce site, que tu trouves toutes les informations sur Spencer via son pseudonyme. Trouve où elle sera ce soir, qui elle doit rencontrer, et pirate son téléphone via celui de sa sœur. » lui ordonna Ezra.

« Quand est-ce que je dois commencer ? » demanda Caleb.

« Tout de suite ! » claqua Ezra, qui fixa ensuite Mike et Garrett. « Quant à moi, je vais tout de suite aller voir certaines personnes pour leur faire part de ce que vous avez fait, et vous allez venir avec moi ! »

_**Flew me to places I'd never been (**__Tu m'as emmené dans des endroits où je n'étais jamais allé)__**  
'Til you put me down, oh (**__Jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses tomber)__**  
**_

_**Appartement de Wren & Mélissa !**_

**Toby venait à peine de terminer son récit, que Mélissa éclata en sanglot. **

« Je suis vraiment une idiote ! » dit-elle quand elle fut calmée.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » lui dit Toby. « Personne ne pouvait savoir. »

« J'aurais dû le sentir, c'est ma sœur, et j'ai toujours été proche d'elle. » sanglota Mélissa. « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle en arrive là ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais Ezra est sur le coup. Il va la retrouver et on aura enfin des explications ! » dit Toby.

**Son téléphone vibra. C'était un message d'Ezra, lui disant de le rejoindre chez lui avec Mélissa.**

« Viens, Ezra nous demande de le rejoindre chez lui ! » dit-il.

_**Appartement d'Ezra et Aria !**_

**Tous réunis dans le grand salon de l'appartement, Caleb, Mike et Garrett faisaient face à cinq jeunes filles qui semblaient être sur le point de leur sauter à la gorge. Garrett osa dire à Jenna :**

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois rentrée plus tôt ? »

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole Garrett Reynolds. » rétorqua-t-elle. « T'es pas en position de poser des questions ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'enfoiré. » intervint Alison. « Comment vous-avez pu faire ça à Toby ? »

« On n'aurait jamais su que c'était Spencer si on ne… » commença à dire Mike quand Alison lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« La ferme ! » claqua-t-elle.

« L'idée vient de moi, pas d'eux ! » les défendit Caleb.

« Parce que tu crois que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça ? » s'en mêla Hanna. « D'accord on n'aurait jamais su que Spencer avait des ennuis si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez pu faire un truc pareil à votre meilleur ami. »

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in( **__Je savais que tu étais signe d'ennuis quand tu es entré)__**  
So shame on me now (**__Alors honte à moi maintenant)_

**On frappa à la porte, et Ezra alla ouvrir à Toby et Mélissa, qui entrèrent dans le salon en trombe.**

« Espèce de petits cons immatures. » éclata Mélissa. « Vous avez de la chance que je sois enceinte sinon je vous aurais botté le cul à tous les trois ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils ne vont pas y couper. » lui assura Jenna.

« Vous connaissez Spencer depuis longtemps, comment n'avez-vous pas fait le rapprochement entre elle et la photo du site ? » demanda Emily.

« Je t'assure, elle était méconnaissable en blonde et… photoshopée comme ça ! » dit Mike, qui déglutit face au regard d'Alison.

« Ezra n'a pas eu de mal à la reconnaître pourtant ! » dit Aria.

« Il vous faut des yeux de lynx pour reconnaître quelqu'un sur une photo ? » se moqua Hanna.

« On est désolé, d'accord ? » s'écria Caleb.

« Ça suffit pas. » dit Hanna.

« On se calme ! » dit Ezra en se plaçant entre les deux clans. « Caleb, mets-toi immédiatement au travail, et tu ne quittes pas ton ordinateur tant que tu n'as pas trouvé toutes les informations que je t'ai demandé ! »

**Il alla s'asseoir sur la table du salon, quand les pleurs du petit Logan résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Aria s'empressa de gagner la chambre de son fils.**

**Dans le salon, Caleb ouvrit son ordinateur et commença ses manipulations. Il pirata en quelques secondes le site. Il continua, quand il dit :**

« Je sais où sera Spencer ce soir ! »

**Il s'attira l'attention de tout le monde !**

_**Flew me to places I'd never been (**__Tu m'as emmené dan des endroits où je n'étais jamais allé)__**  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground (**__Maintenant je suis allongé sur le sol dur et froid)__**  
**_

_**Philadelphie !**_

**Assise à la table d'un restaurant où elle avait rendez-vous, Spencer avait revêtu sa perruque blonde, une combinaison noire ceinturé d'une petite ceinture marron, et des chaussures à talons épais. Son rendez-vous n'était pas encore arrivé, alors elle prit la carte des menus pour patienter. Elle l'a parcouru quelques instants, quand quelqu'un s'installa face à elle, à sa table. Baissant le carton des menus, elle le laissa carrément tomber sur la table. Devant elle, se trouvait nulle autre que le mari policier de sa meilleure amie.**

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble (**__Oh, oh, ennui, ennui, ennui)__**  
**_

« Bonsoir Spencer, ou devrais-je dire, Rachel ! » dit Ezra.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça n'a pas été difficile à Caleb de pirater les pare-feu de l'agence pour qui tu travailles. » répondit Ezra. « Maintenant lève-toi et sors du restaurant sans protester, sinon je t'arrête ! »

« Je ne retournerais pas à Rosewood ! » déclara-t-elle.

_« Pourtant tu n'as pas le choix ! » _

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble (**__Oh, oh, ennui, ennui, ennui)__**  
**_

**Spencer ferma les yeux en reconnaissant la voix stricte de sa sœur aînée.**

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » demanda Spencer.

« Parce que ma petite sœur se prostitue, voilà pourquoi ! » dit Mélissa d'une voix basse. « Maintenant suis-nous ou je t'attache avec une laisse ! »

**Ne voulant pas créer de scandale, Spencer se leva et sortit du restaurant, suivis de près par Mélissa et Ezra.**

_**Rosewood !**_

_**Appartement de Wren & Mélissa !**_

**Spencer avait enlevé sa perruque dès l'instant où elle avait mis un pied dans la voiture de sa sœur. Claquant la porte de l'appartement, Mélissa ne pu se retenir et gifla sa sœur. Elle réalisa avec horreur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait porté la main sur sa petite sœur.**

« Excuse-moi, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas. » souffla Mélissa.

« Pourtant je l'ai mérité ! » geignit Spencer.

« Comment… comment je suis censée réagir quand j'apprends que ma petite sœur se prostitue ? » demanda Mélissa.

« J'ai pas le choix ! » admit Spencer.

« Explique-moi Spencer ! » quémanda Mélissa.

« J'ai fais quelque chose de bête, j'ai emprunté de l'argent à quelqu'un de pas net. Il me reste un mois pour lui rendre la totalité de la somme ! » avoua Spencer.

« Combien tu lui dois ? » demanda Mélissa.

_**And the saddest fear comes creeping in (**__Et la plus triste des peurs s'installe en moi)_

**Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait tout avouer à sa sœur. L'énorme dette qu'elle devait rembourser et l'épée de Damoclès qui s'était posée au-dessus de sa tête depuis quatre ans.**

« Cinquante milles dollar ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Mélissa. « Mais enfin, pourquoi avais-tu besoin d'une telle somme ? »

« Pour aller à l'université. » répondit Spencer. « Je suis allée dans une petite université mais je n'avais pas de bourse. J'avais l'intention de renoncer à faire mes études à la fac mais ce type est venu me voir et il m'a dit qu'il acceptait de m'aider. Il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait une année après la fac pour réunir l'argent et le rembourser. Je touche presque au but. Il me reste huit milles dollar à trouver sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? » la coupa Mélissa.

« J'en sais rien, mais je dois lui rendre l'argent dans un mois ! » dit Spencer.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » demanda Mélissa en sortant son portable.

« Il s'appelle Wilden. Je ne connais que son nom de famille. » répondit Spencer.

**Elle téléphone à Ezra et lui communiqua toutes les informations que Spencer venait de lui donner. Quand elle lui donna le nom du créancier de Spencer, le policier poussa un long soupir à travers le combiner.**

« Quoi ? Tu sais qui c'est ? »

_« C'est un dealer très dangereux. J'essaie de le coincer depuis des années mais il avait quitté Rosewood il y a trois ans, et il n'y a plus eu aucune trace de lui dans le secteur. »_

_« _Il est si dangereux que ça ? »

_« Plus que tu ne le crois ! Ecoute Mélissa, tes parents vont devoir être au courant. Ils sont assez puissants pour faire en sorte que rien n'atteigne Spencer. Vu l'ampleur de la situation, je suis obligé d'ouvrir une enquête officielle et d'en référer au juge. »_

« D'accord, je vais chez mes parents tout de suite, mais Spencer devra rester chez moi. Je connais la personne idéale pour la surveiller ! »

**En entendant ces mots, Spencer sentit son cœur s'emballer.**

_**That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah (**__Que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, ou elle, ou personne, ou rien, yeah)_

**Quand Mélissa quitta l'appartement, Toby y entra. La porte claqua derrière lui. Son regard ne quittait pas Spencer.**

« T'as décidé de jouer les baby-sitter ? » ironisa-t-elle. « Comme c'est mignon de ta part ! »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille, au cas où tu déciderais de décamper subitement. » dit Toby.

« Je ne serai pas là à perdre mon temps si t'avais pas ouvert ta bouche en disant à tout le monde que tu m'avais revu. » contra-t-elle.

« Tu aurais préféré que j'oublie notre rencontre en reprenant ma vie pépère et en allant me dorer la pilule au soleil et à m'allongeant sous un parasol comme si de rien n'était ? » s'ahurit-il.

« Pourquoi pas. La porte est juste derrière toi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais bon sang Spencer, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » éclata-t-il. « On était bien ensemble, on aurait pu continuer à être un couple malgré que j'ai dû partir étudier à New-York, mais tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et à ce que pouvaient penser tes parents, que tu as préféré mentir à tout le monde et rompre avec moi, alors que je t'aimais. »

« Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de rompre avec toi ? Tu crois que t'es le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire ? » éclata-t-elle à son tour, les yeux pétillant de larmes. « J'avais tellement peur de voir la déception dans le regard de ma famille que je n'ai pas osé leur parler du rejet de la fac où j'étais censée aller, je n'ai pas eu le courage de me confier à Mélissa ou à toi, ni même à mes amies. J'ai préféré vous mentir parce que j'avais honte de moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais été rejeté, et je ne pouvais pas y faire face. Je n'en avais pas la force, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je paye les erreurs que j'ai faites. J'ai accepté de faire un marché avec un sale type et je savais parfaitement ce qu'il était vraiment, et regarde où j'en suis à présent. Si dans un mois je ne réunis pas le reste de l'argent, Wilden me tuera ! »

« Il n'est pas question qu'il s'approche de toi. » rétorqua Toby.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Toby. » répliqua-t-elle. « Ecoute, c'est vrai je t'aime toujours mais je dois réunir le reste de l'argent, le rendre à Wilden et ensuite je quitterais la ville là où personne ne sait qui je suis pour redémarrer une nouvelle vie. »

« Tu ne partiras pas loin de moi, je ne te laisserais pas me quitter une deuxième fois. » dit Toby. « Je t'aime Spencer ! »

« Comment tu peux encore m'aimer après ce que tu viens d'apprendre sur moi ? » demanda-t-elle, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

**Il ne répondit pas, il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Spencer se laissa aller et lui rendit son baiser. Elle s'agrippa à sa veste en jean, qu'elle lui enleva. Toby, grisé qu'elle lui rende son baiser, la laissa lui ôter sa veste puis, lui agrippa les hanches et la souleva de terre. Connaissant les lieux, pour avoir été invité à rester dormir après une soirée plutôt chargée des mois plus tôt, il serra Spencer contre lui et les dirigea vers la chambre d'amie. Il donna un léger coup de pied à la porte mais pas suffisamment fort pour la fermer entièrement. Il s'en moqua et transporta Spencer jusqu'au lit. Il la reposa sur ses jambes.**

« J'ai pas de préservatif ! » marmonna-t-il.

« M'en fiche. Je ne veux sentir que toi ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Elle lui ôta son t-shirt et fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse finement ciselé. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à la naissance de son jean, qu'elle défit et baissa sur ses jambes. Il l'envoya valser en même temps que ses chaussures, tandis que Spencer se défit de sa combinaison. Cette fois encore, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, ce qui rendit Toby complètement fou. A nouveau, il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis, il les allongea tout deux sur le lit. Déroulant légèrement ses jambes, Spencer fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Toby, qui, à bout de souffle, dévia sa bouche dans le coup de Spencer. Elle ferma les yeux à mesure qu'il descendait sur sa clavicule et enfin, à la naissance de ses seins. Ce n'était pas comme la veille. Cette fois ils prirent leur temps pour se désirer l'un l'autre, pour se combler l'un l'autre.**

**Il parsema son corps de baisers fiévreux, s'arrêtant sur ses seins, qu'il cajola pendant plusieurs minutes, suçotant, malaxant, mordillant à volonté… Le corps de Spencer se cambra sous lui, alors qu'il remontait jusqu'à son cou, elle fourragea ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle donna un léger coup de hanche et les fit basculer, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus. A son tour, la jeune femme cajola l'homme qu'elle aimait, en faisant glisser ses lèvres de sa bouche à son oreille, qu'elle mordilla avant de s'attarder sur son cou, à l'endroit le plus sensible et qui rendait le jeune homme complètement fou. Cela marcha, car Toby agrippa les hanches de Spencer, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il colla le bassin de Spencer au sien, et elle pouvait sentir la bosse à travers le jean. Esquissant un sourire, elle se retira de son cou pour descendre encore plus bas. Son torse, ses pectoraux, ses abdos dont elle traça chaque contour de sa langue, puis, elle défit sa ceinture et lui ôta, à la fois son jean et son boxer. Il était à présent en tenue d'Adam. Spencer se mordit la lèvre, car le désir qui coulait entre ses jambes se fit plus vif.**

**Ne pouvait plus tenir, Toby se redressa puis, plaquant Spencer sur le matelas, se plaça entre ses jambes. Il remonta la couverture sur sa taille, puis, fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux et lui dit :**

« Je t'aime tellement Spencer ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Toby. » répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure. « Fais-moi l'amour ! »

**Il se pencha vers ses lèvres, lui vola un baiser tout en la pénétrant avec une douceur extrême. Quand il buta au fond de son ventre, Toby ne perdit pas un seul instant et remua ses hanches, que Spencer encercla avec ses jambes comme une seconde peau. Elle passa ses bras sous ses épaules, le rapprochant contre elle. Leurs corps étaient plus proches que jamais. Leurs hanches claquèrent à mesure que Toby donnait plus d'ampleur à ses coups de reins. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, alors Toby glissa sa bouche dans le cou de Spencer, dont les gémissements résonnèrent dans toute la chambre. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre le point de non retour. Leur désir était tellement intense qu'après trois coups de reins supplémentaires, Spencer et Toby furent frappés par leur jouissance dans un même cri délivrant. Front contre front, la respiration haletante et bruyante, le corps tout ruisselant de sueur, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de replonger l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les gagne, et qu'ils ne s'endorment dans les bras l'un contre l'autre.**

**Quand Mélissa rentra chez elle, en compagnie de son mari, il était minuit passé.**

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger. » soupira Mélissa.

« Tu n'as pas eu une journée facile. » lui dit Wren, qui l'encercla dans ses bras. « Je suis triste d'apprendre tout ça sur Spencer, mais maintenant que nous sommes au courant, nous allons pouvoir l'aider à s'en sortir. »

« Tu crois que ça va bien se finir ? » demanda Mélissa.

« Je l'espère. » dit Wren. « On doit faire confiance à Ezra, c'est un bon flic. »

**Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la future maman, quand celle-ci vit quelque chose sur le sol qui attira son attention. **

« Ce n'est pas à toi ça ! » dit-elle en désignant le vêtement.

**Wren s'en empara. Il haussa les sourcils de concert avec son épouse.**

« Tu trouves pas que c'est calme ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? » voulut savoir Wren.

**Mélissa se dirigea vers la chambre d'amie à grand pas, et elle la découvrit à moitié ouverte. La lumière que diffusait le reste de la maison se faufila dans la chambre à mesure que Mélissa ouvrait la porte. Elle y vit Spencer, endormit dans les bras de Toby. Les vêtements éparpillés au sol firent sourire la jeune fille, qui referma la porte. **

**Le lendemain matin, quand Spencer se réveilla, Toby n'était plus là, mais une pile de vêtements était disposée au pied du lit. Elle s'habilla, d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt qui appartenait à Mélissa, puis, sortit de la chambre. Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes vint titiller les narines de Spencer, dont le ventre se mit à gargouiller.**

« Regardez qui se lève enfin ! »

**Mélissa s'approcha de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras.**

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Comme un bébé ! » répondit Spencer.

« Ouais, pas étonnant vu que t'étais avec Toby. » la taquina Mélissa.

« Il est où ? » demanda Spencer en rougissant légèrement.

« A Philadelphie depuis une heure. Ezra a été obligé de fouiller ton appartement, et Toby l'a accompagné. Il tient à s'impliquer dans l'enquête pour te protéger. » expliqua Mélissa.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se mette en danger. » soupira Spencer, qui alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

« N'y pense pas, tout se passera bien. » lui assura Mélissa. « Tu as faim ? »

« Je meurs de faim ! » dit Spencer.

**Mélissa éteignit sa cuisinière et mit une assiette remplit de pancakes sur la table. Spencer versa du chocolat liquide sur son pancake, en coupa un morceau et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, qui lui donna des palpitations et une explosion de saveur se diffusa jusque dans son ventre.**

« C'est bon, hein ? » s'amusa Mélissa.

« J'ai pas mangé des pancakes depuis des lustres ! » avoua Spencer.

« Maman va passer ! » lâcha Mélissa.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Spencer.

« Ezra et moi, on est allé voir les parents hier soir, on leur a tout expliqué, et ils s'en veulent énormément de n'avoir rien vu. » dit Mélissa.

« C'est moi qui ait merdé, alors ils n'ont pas à culpabiliser. » dit Spencer.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça, et ils m'ont promit de ne pas t'engueuler pour les choix que t'as fais. » lui apprit Mélissa. « Le plus important, c'est de coincer ce sale enfoiré qui t'as entraîné là-dedans. »

« Je n'ai aucun contact avec lui. » souffla Spencer. « Il se contente de m'envoyer des mots ci et là pour me rappeler que la date échéante approche. Il ne se montrera pas, à moins qu'il veuille qu'on le trouve. »

**Mélissa n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on frappa trois coups à la porte. Elle se leva, une main sur son ventre arrondi, puis, alla ouvrir la porte. L'invité se trouva être Veronica Hastings, la mère de Mélissa et Spencer. Elle entra dans l'appartement, vêtue d'un tailleur gris. Elle déposa sa mallette de travail à l'entrée tandis que Mélissa referma la porte derrière elle. Veronica vit sa fille cadette, qui évitait son regard. Celle-ci se leva de sa chaise et voulut s'en aller en retournant dans la chambre d'amie, mais sa mère l'a rattrapa et lui attrapa le coude.**

« Spencer, je t'en prie. » lui dit-elle, d'une voix calme. « Regarde-moi. »

**Elle fit **_**'non' **_**de la tête, mais Veronica posa une main sous le menton de sa fille et, sans geste brusque, l'obligea à la regarder. Le visage ruisselant de larmes de la jeune fille brisa le cœur de sa mère, qui attira sa fille dans les bras et la serra contre elle. Spencer se laissa aller, en manque affectif et surtout, après toutes ces années sans avoir vu sa mère, elle laissa éclater toute la peine qui n'avait pas encore disparu, et s'accrocha à sa mère avec désespoir.**

« Excuse-moi… » sanglota-t-elle. « Je suis désolé maman ! »

**La mère et la fille restèrent comme ça pendant cinq minutes, quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Mélissa alla ouvrir, mais cette fois c'était quatre filles qui entrèrent dans l'appartement. Aria, Emily, Hanna et Alison se ruèrent sur leur amie, qui se détacha de sa mère le temps d'une longue étreinte avec ses meilleures amies, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis cinq ans. Les mots étaient inutiles. Leur seule présence suffisait à réconforter Spencer. Après ce qui semblait être des minutes interminables, Spencer dit :**

« Les filles ? »

« Quoi ? » fit Aria.

« Vous pouvez me lâcher que j'aille finir mes pancakes ? » quémanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

**Elle fut encerclée par des rires, quand elle fut libérée. Aria essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.**

**Les quatre amies et Madame Hastings, assises autour de la table de la cuisine, regardèrent les deux sœurs engloutirent un copieux petit-déjeuner. L'assiette de pancakes se vida, tout comme la carafe de jus d'orange frais. **

« Où est-ce que tu mets tout ça ? » demanda Alison. « Ta sœur je comprends elle mange pour deux, mais toi… »

« Quoi ? » fit Spencer. « J'avais faim ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu manger autant. » lui dit Veronica.

« Elle a fait du sport avec Toby cette nuit, c'est pour ça ! » leur dit Mélissa.

« Hey ! » protesta Spencer.

« Oh trop génial. » sautilla Hanna. « Alors vous deux c'est reparti pour de bon ? »

« J'en sais rien. » dit Spencer.

« Comment ça t'en sais rien ? » demanda Emily.

« Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait reprendre du début… après ce que j'ai fais. » dit Spencer.

« Ecoute-moi Spencer. » lui dit fermement sa mère en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table. « N'y pense plus. Ce que tu as fait, désormais c'est du passé. Personne ne sera au courant. Ton père et moi feront tout pour étouffer l'affaire. Une fois que Wilden sera arrêté, tout redeviendra dans l'ordre. Tu vas pouvoir vivre une vie normale, et être avec Toby, comme avant. »

« Maman… » sanglota Spencer. « Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force. »

« Mais si, tu y arriveras ! » persista Veronica.

**Elle se leva de sa place, fit le tour de la table et serra sa fille dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.**

_**Cinq jours plus tard !**_

_**Chapelle de Rosewood !**_

**Dans les rangs des demoiselles d'honneurs, vêtue de sa robe rose, Spencer regardait Hanna et Caleb échanger leurs vœux. Aria, Alison et Emily aussi dans les rangs, elles échangèrent un sourire devant ce tableau émouvant. En face d'elle, dans le rang des témoins, Toby capta le regard de Spencer et lui fit un clin d'œil, par lequel elle répondit d'un sourire timide.**

_« Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Caleb, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »_

**C'est sur ces paroles du pasteur, que Spencer regarda les nouveaux mariés sceller leur union par un baiser, sous les applaudissements des présents.**

**Pendant la première danse des mariés – la réception se passant dans la grande salle de l'église – Spencer s'entoura de ses bras par réflexe. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, étant resté trop longtemps à l'écart de la « foule ». Elle n'avait même pas assisté au mariage d'Ezra et Aria, quand celle-ci fut sortit de la fac. Elle avait tout raté. Si elle s'écoutait, elle quitterait la cérémonie parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Des mains se posèrent sur sa taille avec délicatesse. Au début, Spencer sursauta mais, la voix de Toby lui parvint.**

_« Relax, c'est moi ! »_

**Elle se détendit et se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Les témoins et les demoiselles d'honneurs commençaient à rejoindre les mariés pour la danse… Aria/Garrett – Alison/Mike – Emily/Wren… Il ne manquait plus que Spencer et Toby, qui se mêlèrent au couple. A la fin de la chanson, un autre slow démarra. Garrett retrouva les bras de Jenna, Wren ceux de Mélissa, Aria ceux d'Ezra et Emily dansa avec sa petite amie Paige. **

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Toby.

« Je ne me sens pas à ma place. » répondit-elle.

« Hey, regarde-moi. » lui dit-il.

**Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.**

« C'est là qu'est ta vraie place. » dit-il fermement. « Avec tes amis, ta famille, et _moi. »_

**Spencer refoula les larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler, puis, se blottit contre Toby, qui encercla sa taille et la serra contre lui.**

**Pendant plus d'une heure, Spencer en oublia ses angoisses. Elle fut entraînée à plusieurs reprises par ses amies – et par la mariée – à se déhancher au son de la musique, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Alors qu'un énième slow retentit, Spencer se colla contre Toby, qui lui caressait les hanches au point de la faire frissonner.**

« Pas ici. » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Désolé. » rit-il tout bas. « J'ai juste peur que tu t'en ailles ! »

« Je n'irais nulle part. » le rassura-t-elle. « Sauf peut-être cinq minutes le temps d'aller aux toilettes. »

**La chanson se termina, et Spencer sortit du groupe de danseurs pour se diriger vers les toilettes, mais les bras de Toby l'arrêtèrent en pleine trajectoire. A l'abri des regards, il la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa vigoureusement. **

« Reviens vite ! » souffla Toby.

« Je serai pas longue ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres puis, se hâta jusqu'aux toilettes. Sa vessie ne tenait plus, alors elle s'enferma dans une cabine…**

**De son côté, Toby attendit que Spencer ne lui revienne. Il trouva Caleb au buffet, qui regardait sa femme s'éclater avec ses copines au milieu de la piste de danse.**

« Hanna est magnifique ! » lui dit Toby.

« C'est vrai. » lui accorda Caleb. « Ecoute Toby, je tiens encore à m'excuser, de ce que j'ai fais, tu sais… »

« C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. » dit Toby. « Le point positif, c'est qu'on a découvert que Spencer avait des ennuis. »

« Ouais, si on le voit de ce point là ! » toussota Caleb.

« Relax, je ne suis plus en colère contre toi, enfin, plus autant ! » lui assura Toby.

**Caleb secoua la tête avant de se faire entraîner au milieu des danseurs par Hanna qui, au passage, embrassa Toby sur la joue.**

**Quand Spencer se fut enfin soulagé la vessie – que ce soit dû aux deux coupes de champagnes qu'elle avait bu ou à son stress – elle se lava les mains et, après se les être séché, s'apprêta à sortir quand tout à coup :**

_« Très jolie robe ! »_

**Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite que la normale. Son ventre se contracta d'angoisse. Ses mains tremblèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra. Levant les yeux, elle se retourna prudemment et **_**le**_** vit, appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte.**

« Wilden ? » s'étrangla Spencer. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Assister à la cérémonie bien sûr. » railla-t-il avant de fermer son visage. « Et réclamer mon dû ! »

« J'ai encore trois semaines devant moi. » lui dit Spencer.

« C'est vrai, mais le plus embêtant tu vois, c'est que j'étais prêt à te laisser tranquille et ne pas venir moi-même à ton appartement pour voir où t'en étais dans le rassemblement de mon pognon, mais le soucis c'est que… j'ai ce connard de flic au cul… à cause de toi. » claqua-t-il.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé le voir, je te le jure. » dit Spencer.

**Elle recula à mesure que Wilden faisait un pas en avant, et elle se retrouva le dos au mur, sans pouvoir esquisser un autre geste de recul.**

« Ouais, je m'en suis doutais à la minute même où j'ai vu ce connard et ton petit ami retourner ton appartement. » dit Wilden, d'un sourire narquois. « Tu préfèrerais peut-être que j'aille m'en prendre à ton petit chéri plutôt que toi ? »

« Non, laisse Toby en dehors de ça, je t'en supplie. » quémanda-t-elle alors qu'il fut tout près d'elle. « Je rassemblerais le reste de l'argent, je te le promets. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour convaincre mes parents de me prêter la somme qui reste. »

« Pas question. » gronda Wilden, qui sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche.

**La soudaine vision de la lame foutue une trouille bleu à Spencer, qui tenta de s'échapper mais Wilden fut plus rapide et la bloqua, la plaquant contre le mur un peu plus fort, une main sur sa gorge qui l'empêchait de parler.**

« Les règles ont changées ma belle. » dit-il.

**Il fit glisser le couteau le long du bras gauche de Spencer, appuyant suffisamment pour lui ouvrir la peau et qu'un filet de sang ne coule sur son bras. Il posa le couteau sur l'évier, le temps d'obstruer la bouche de Spencer avec une cravate. Il la serra si fort que Spencer en geignit de douleur. Son bras lui faisait tellement mal. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent quand elle sentit la lame du couteau sur sa gorge, puis sur son ventre… Wilden ne la poignarda pas, mais il entailla la robe au niveau du ventre et entailla légèrement la peau.**

« Tu as une semaine pour me rembourser, et pour faire en sorte que ce sale flic ne vienne plus fouiner dans mes affaires, sinon je peux te jurer que je viendrais te rendre une petite visite, et je ferais en sorte que tu sois toute seule pour pouvoir m'amuser, et prendre le temps de te découper en morceau » siffla-t-il.

**D'un geste vif, il plaqua la main droite de Spencer sur le papier peint rouge et y planta le couteau, tellement fort que la jeune fille resta clouée au mur.**

« T'as une semaine Spencer, sinon t'es morte, alors je te conseille de faire tes adieux à ta famille tout de suite ! »

**Spencer ferma les yeux. La porte claqua d'un bruit sec. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était seule, alors, à travers ses larmes, elle tira sur la cravate autour de sa bouche. Elle y arriva avec difficulté et, quand elle eut retrouvée le contrôler de sa voix…**

**Tous les invités, les mariés, les témoins, les demoiselles d'honneurs etc… dansaient quand tout à coup :**

_« TOBYYYYYYYYYY ! »_

**Tout le monde se figea. La musique s'arrêta… **

_« TOBY AU SECOURS ! »_

_« _Spencer ! » souffla-t-il.

**Il bouscula tout le monde et courut à toute vitesse jusqu'aux toilettes, suivit de prêt par Ezra. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, le cœur de Toby faillit s'arrêter devant le macabre tableau. Spencer, le visage ruisselant de larmes, le bras gauche en sang, la robe déchirait au niveau du ventre, et la main droite clouée au mur par un couteau. Le jeune homme se précipita sur elle. Wren s'était faufilé à travers tout le monde et fut près de sa belle-sœur en quelques secondes, observant la blessure à la main.**

« Wilden… il était là ! » hoqueta-t-elle.

« T'avais pas placé des flics en patrouille autour de l'église ? » s'écria Mélissa, qui était sur le point de vomir.

« Si, et j'aurais dû être prévenu. » grinça Ezra.

**Il quitta la pièce et sortit de l'église en courant…**

**Spencer fut immédiatement conduite à l'hôpital, où Wren s'occupa d'elle.**

**Dans la salle d'attente, Veronica Hastings et Ezra parlaient activement.**

« Comment a-t-il pu passer les agents que tu as posté ? » demanda l'avocate.

« Il a dû profiter d'un moment d'inattention. » dit le Lieutenant.

« Ou alors il s'est fait passer pour un invité. » suggéra Veronica.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il est assez malin pour passer les défenses de mes hommes. » soupira Ezra. « Spencer doit être sous protection permanente. »

« Nous sommes d'accord ! » appuya Veronica.

**Wren finit par sortir de la chambre où était Spencer.**

« Alors ? » demanda Mélissa d'un ton pressant.

« Ça va, elle se remet doucement. Par chance, le couteau n'a touché aucun nerf et donc, elle n'aura pas besoin d'être opérer. » expliqua Wren. « Ceci dit, je vais devoir la garder en observation toute la nuit. Je viens de la mettre sous morphine pour atténuer la douleur, et son bras va devoir être suturé. »

« Est-ce qu'elle aura des séquelles ? » demanda Veronica.

« Elle aura besoin de rééducation pour sa main. Dans le pire des cas, elle ne pourra plus jamais s'en servir si ça s'aggrave ! » répondit Wren.

« Tu veux dire, s'il y a une infection ? » questionna Ezra.

« C'est ça ! » affirma Wren.

« Je peux la voir ? » demanda Toby.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Wren.

**Il entra dans la chambre. Spencer était allongée sur un lit, le visage pâle, la main droite bandée. Son bras gauche ne présentait plus aucune trace de sang, le tout parfaitement désinfectée. Toby alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, face à Spencer qui, ouvrit légèrement les yeux. **

« Hey ! » dit-il en souriant à peine.

« Salut ! » lui sourit-elle faiblement.

« J'aurais dû rester avec toi ! » dit-il, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Wilden t'aurait tué. » souffla-t-elle. « Hum, je suis fatiguée ! »

« Dors, je resterais auprès de toi ! » dit-il en lui baisant le front.

**Spencer s'endormit sans peine. L'administration des calmants qu'elle a reçut suffit pour que Wren, dix minutes tard, n'entre dans la chambre et ne lui suture la blessure le long de son bras gauche. **

**Après être sortit de l'hôpital, Spencer avait dû se rendre au commissariat pour rendre sa déposition à Ezra.**

« Il a dit que j'avais une semaine pour lui rendre l'argent, et que, si tu n'arrêtais pas de te mêler cette histoire, il me tuerait. » exposa Spencer. « Il a dit qu'il ferait en sorte que je me retrouve toute seule pour pouvoir… pour pouvoir s'amuser avec moi et me… et me découper en morceaux. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas ! » éclata Toby.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours être avec moi. Ecoutez, Wilden est très malin, il ne laisse pas de trace et je le sais parce que j'ai essayé de le trouver, mais j'ai fini par me faire menacer de mort si je continuais à le chercher. » explosa Spencer. « Ezra, laisse-moi lui remettre l'argent. Je sais que vous cherchez à me protéger mais regarde, il a réussi à passer tes gardes au mariage d'Hanna et Caleb et je me suis retrouvée avec une main clouée au mur. »

« Spencer, tu auras un policier qui te suivras vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre où que tu ailles, il y en aura aussi posté chez tes parents… » dit Ezra, mais Spencer le coupa.

« Parce que tu crois que ça va l'arrêter ? Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que tout ça s'arrêta quand je l'aurais remboursé ? Ou quand je serai morte ! »

**Elle se leva de la chaise et quitta le bureau d'Ezra en trombe. Toby échangea un regard avec Ezra et les deux hommes se comprirent. Toby suivit Spencer jusque devant le commissariat. Elle s'apprêtait à traverser la route, mais Toby l'arrêta.**

« Spencer attends ! »

« Quoi ? » claqua-t-elle.

« On essaie seulement de te protéger ! » lui dit-il.

« Je sais mais ça ne servira à rien. » répliqua-t-elle. « Il trouvera un moyen de me coincer toute seule, qu'il y ait des flics ou pas pour me protéger ! »

« Il s'approchera pas de toi tant que tu seras sous protection. » lui assura-t-il.

« Je suis fatiguée Toby. J'en ai marre de cette situation et je ne peux rien y faire parce que tout ça c'est ma faute. » s'écria-t-elle.

**Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se calme. Grimpant dans le pick-up de Toby, ce dernier les conduisit jusqu'à la maison des Hastings, où Spencer resterait jusqu'à la durée de l'enquête. **

**Trois jours passèrent sans que rien ne viennent perturber la vie de Spencer. Durant ces trois jours, travaillant en collaboration avec la police de Philadelphie, Ezra avait arrêté plus d'une dizaine de petits dealers qui travaillaient pour Wilden, mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient balancer leur patron, alors Ezra, avec l'appuie des Hastings, envoya tout ce petit monde en prison. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Plus ils pensaient avancer, plus ils se retrouvaient face à un mur sans issue.**

_**Maison des Hastings !**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in **__(Je savais que tu étais signe d'ennuis quand tu es entré)__**  
**_

**Ils étaient seuls dans la grande maison. Spencer et Toby étaient dans l'ancienne chambre de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas changé d'un brin. Allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le grand lit baldaquin, les deux amants partageaient de lent et tendre baisers. La main droite toujours blessée, enroulée dans un bandage, était posée sur la hanche de Toby.**

« Spencer… » marmonna Toby entre deux baisers. « Ta main ! »

« Elle te gêne ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Non au contraire, mais je ne veux pas te faire mal davantage. » dit-il.

« Bien alors dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? » demanda-t-elle dans un faible sourire.

« On pourrait, descendre à la cuisine et se préparer un petit encas ! » proposa-t-il. « Je meurs de faim ! »

« Je peux rien cuisiner. » lui rappela-t-elle en lui montrant sa main droite.

« Tu n'auras qu'à me regarder faire. » lui dit-il.

« Faut faire des courses. » lui dit-elle. « Et je ne peux pas faire trop d'effort ! »

« Alors tu vas rester ici bien sagement en attendant que je rentre avec tout ce dont on aura besoin pour partager un bon repas ! »

« Est-ce que c'est un ordre Monsieur Cavanaugh ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Main dans la main, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.**

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Les hommes d'Ezra sont dehors dans une voiture. Je vais aller les voir et leur dire de faire plus attention le temps que je ne revienne. Toi pendant ce temps là, tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer toutes les portes jusqu'à ce que je revienne. » lui intima-t-il.

« A vos ordres ! » pouffa-t-elle.

_**So shame on me now (**__Alors honte à moi maintenant)_

**Il l'embrassa longuement avant de sortir de la maison, revêtant sa veste en jean. Spencer esquissa un sourire, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé du salon. Quand elle était avec Toby, elle se sentait en sécurité, protégé, et aimé… Mais quand Toby n'était plus là, tout était différent. Sa peur prenait le pas sur ses émotions. La peur de se réveiller en pleine nuit et de découvrir Wilden dans sa chambre, prêt à la tuer… Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui tombe dessus à n'importe quel moment. Elle avait peur pour sa vie mais surtout pour ses amis, sa famille, et l'homme qu'elle aimait. **_**Il **_**pouvait très bien décider de s'en prendre à l'un d'eux en guise d'avertissement, si elle ne lui remettait pas l'argent. Il lui restait seulement quatre jours avant le délai fixé par Wilden…**

_**Toc toc !**_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been **__(Tu m'as emmené dans des endroits où je n'étais jamais allé)_

**Réprimant un bâillement dû aux antibiotiques qu'elle prenait pour soulager les douleurs dans sa main, Spencer se leva du canapé. Le t-shirt qu'elle portait, appartenant à Toby, masquait la maigreur de son corps, et le slim noir collait à ses jambes fines. Elle maigrissait à vu d'œil, malgré tout ce que faisaient les siens pour la nourrir. Regardant à travers la vitre de la porte de la cuisine, elle aperçut un policier de dos. Il devait venir s'assurer qu'elle allait bien après le départ de Toby. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.**

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? » demanda Spencer.

**L'homme se retourna. Spencer se figea.**

« Ça tombe bien que t'en parle ma petite chérie, parce que je suis venu chercher mon fric… et te faire la peau… »

**Spencer referma aussitôt la porte aussi vite qu'elle pu, et poussa le verrou avant de courir jusqu'à l'escalier qu'elle grimpa quatre à quatre. La porte d'en bas vola en éclat…**

_« ON EST SEUL MA BELLE ! »_

**Wilden… Il était déguisé en policier, et il était en ce moment même en train de monter les escaliers. Spencer s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle chercha son téléphone… Elle le trouva sur sa commode. Elle envoya un S.O.S à Toby ainsi qu'à Ezra, quand la porte de la chambre vola en éclat.**

« Salut ma belle ! » dit Wilden.

_**Simultanément, au supermarché et dans un bureau du commissariat, Toby et Ezra reçurent un sms. Ils lurent le même mot : S.O.S ! Ezra attrapa son arme de service, se leva de sa chaise et courut hors du bâtiment. Toby quitta à la hâte le supermarché et grimpa dans son pick-up…**_

_**'Til you put me down, oh (**__Jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses tomber)_

**Spencer était coincée. Quoi qu'elle fasse, Wilden l'aurait, mais elle pourrait peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coups. Payer sa dette – peu lui importait le prix même si c'était sa vie – et permettre à Ezra de venir à temps pour enfin mettre la main sur ce fumier.**

« Hum, Spencer te voir aussi… effrayée me rend extatique. » sourit Wilden, qui sortit un couteau de combat.

« Les flics vont arriver. » le prévint-elle.

« Le temps que ton petit copain reçoit le petit texto que tu viens de lui envoyer, j'en aurais fini avec toi. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, la pointe du couteau en avant. « Je vais être aux petits oignons avec toi ma belle. Toi et moi, on va prendre un pied d'enfer ! »

« Va te faire foutre ! » cracha-t-elle.

**Wilden partit dans un rire guttural qui fit froid dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il était à présent collé à elle. **

« T'as de la répartie ma belle. » susurra-t-il. « J'adore ça ! »

« Vas-y, tue-moi, mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. » répliqua Spencer, qui tentait de maîtriser sa voix.

« Oh… » fit-il en plaçant la lame du couteau sur la jugulaire de Spencer. « Tu veux parier ta vie là-dessus ? »

**Spencer ne répondit pas. Wilden esquissa un léger sourire avant de se servir de sa main libre pour agripper les cheveux de Spencer avec force. Spencer essaya de se débattre mais sa main droite lui envoya une décharge de douleur dans tout le bras, la faisant tomber à genou.**

« Oh, tu veux résister ? » s'enquit-il de dire. « Comme tu voudras. »

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in (**__Je savais que tu étais signe d'ennuis quand tu es entré)_

**Il lui lâcha les cheveux pour lui mettre un coup de genou au visage, lui éclatant la lèvre, la faisant basculer en arrière sous le choc. La tête de Spencer toucha le sol lourdement, l'engourdissant quelques secondes qui durèrent des heures. A nouveau, Wilden la tira par les cheveux et la traîna hors de la pièce. Dans le couloir, Spencer reprit partiellement ses esprits. De sa main valide, elle planta ses ongles dans la main de Wilden – celle qui la tirait par les cheveux – et griffa avec toutes les forces qu'elle avait en elle. Wilden s'arrêta. Lâcha les cheveux de Spencer, il lui écrasa la main droite de son pied. Un cri déchirant sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille. Ce qui suivit fut plus douloureux encore.**

**Avec acharnement, Wilden la roua de coup dans l'estomac. Il ne se maîtrisait plus.**

_**Ezra se gara devant la maison des Hastings en un crissement de pneu. Le pick-up de Toby arriva en même temps. Arme à la main, Ezra vit avec horreur que les deux policiers en garde avaient été abattus dans leur véhicule.**_

_« TOBYYYYYY ! A L'AIDE ! »_

**Coup de poing dans la mâchoire.**

« Tu vas la fermer ? » grinça Wilden, qui l'agrippa à nouveau par les cheveux et la força à se lever. « Je t'avais dis que j'aurais ta peau si t'honorer par notre pacte. »

« Je m'en fiche, je suis pas la seule… qui va crever ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

_« SPENCER ! »_

**Ce n'était pas une mais deux voix !**

« EZRA ! TOBY AU SECOURS ! »

_**You were right there, you were right there (**__Tu étais juste là, tu étais juste là)_

**Alors, elle fit appelle au peu de force qui lui restait. Elle avait mal partout. Elle pouvait sentir ses organes se broyer de l'intérieur dû aux nombreux coups violents qu'elle avait reçu. Elle crachait du sang, mais pas question qu'il s'en sorte… Elle le poussa en arrière, jusqu'à trébucher contre le mur. Le couteau de Wilden se planta dans le flanc de Spencer puis se retira.**

_« SPENCER ! »_

**Elle bascula en avant et tomba dans les escaliers…**

_**So shame on me now (**__Alors honte à moi maintenant)_

**Ezra vit avec horreur Spencer tomber tête la première dans les escaliers. Il s'y rua et aperçut Wilden, en tenue de policier. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière mais Ezra le visa et tira droit sur lui à deux reprises. Wilden tomba en arrière… Ezra sortit son téléphone et composa le 911.**

« Envoyez immédiatement une ambulance à la demeure des Hastings. Leur fille Spencer est grièvement blessée. »

**Il raccrocha et s'agenouilla près de Spencer. Toby entra en trombe à l'instant même où les coups de feu avaient cessés de retentir. Il s'agenouilla à son tour près du corps de sa petite amie alors qu'Ezra cherchait son pouls.**

« Elle est en vie, mais elle perd beaucoup de sang alors cherche de quoi panser son flanc gauche en attendant les secours. » lui intima-t-il.

**Le policier se leva et grimpa prudemment les escaliers jusqu'à arriver au sommet. Wilden gisait là, dos au sol, un couteau à la main. Un filet de sang coulait hors de sa bouche. Il était encore en vie mais pas pour très longtemps. Ezra se plaça au-dessus de lui. Les deux balles s'étaient logées dans la cage thoracique de Wilden, et il se vidait de son sang. Ezra ne fit rien pour le sortir d'affaire, il se contenta de le regarder mourir… La dernière étincelle de vie s'éteignit, et Wilden cessa de respirer.**

_**Flew me to places I'd never been (**__Tu m'as emmené dan des endroits où je n'étais jamais allé)_

_**Hôpital de Rosewood !**_

« Dr Kingston vous ne pouvez pas intervenir vous êtes émotionnellement impliqué ! » lui dit un collègue.

« Ah ouais ? Essayez de m'en empêcher et je vous colle ma belle-mère au cul ! » le menaça Wren.

**Les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent et les ambulanciers poussèrent le brancard de Spencer, qui était à moitié inconsciente.**

« Multiples coups reçut au visage et à l'estomac. Possible risque d'hémorragie. Flanc gauche perforé par une lame en acier. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. » exposa un ambulancier. « Elle est en bradycardie depuis deux minutes. »

« Allez, on l'emmène au bloc on ne perd pas de temps ! » pressa Wren. « Tiens bon Spencer ! »

**Spencer fut placée sur la table d'opération, et elle fut aussitôt anesthésiée. **

_**Salle d'attente !**_

**Toby ne prit pas la peine de se laver les mains tâchées du sang de Spencer. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout ça était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas laissé Spencer toute seule…**

_« Toby ! »_

**Il leva les yeux pour voir Mélissa et Veronica franchir les portes des urgences.**

« Où est Spencer ? » demanda Mélissa.

« Au bloc. » répondit Toby. « Je suis désolé, tout ça c'est ma faute. Tout ce que je voulais c'était… lui préparer à manger, je suis parti et elle va mourir par ma faute ! »

**Veronica prit place sur la chaise à coté de lui, posa une main sur l'épaule et dit :**

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il y avait des policiers postés tout autour de la maison. C'est malheureux ce qui est arrivé mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! » dit-il en se cachant le visage entre les mains.

« Toby si tu continues de dire que c'est ta faute crois-moi je t'en colle une. » gronda Mélissa. « C'est la faute de ce salopard de Wilden. »

« _Où est Spencer ? »_

_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground (**__Maintenant je suis allongé sur le sol dur et froid)_

**Aria, Hanna, Caleb, Mike, Alison, Garrett, Jenna, Emily et Paige se précipitèrent dans la salle d'attente.**

« Au bloc ! » dit Mélissa.

**Ezra arriva à son tour.**

« Aria ! » appela-t-il.

**Cette dernière se précipita dans les bras de son mari, qui la serra contre lui.**

« Wilden ? » demanda Veronica.

« Il est mort. » dit Ezra.

« Bien fait pour lui. » cracha Alison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Hanna.

« On attend. » dit Toby.

_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble **__(Oh, oh, ennui, ennui, ennui)__**  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble **__(Oh, oh, ennui, ennui, ennui)_

_**Bloc opératoire !**_

**Pendant une trentaine de minutes, Wren s'acharnait à stopper l'hémorragie interne occasionnée par les coups qu'avaient reçut sa belle-sœur, mais la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu ne facilitait par la tâche.**

« Docteur, fibrillation ventriculaire ! » l'informa une infirmière.

« Préparez le défibrillateur. » ordonna Wren, qui passa les rennes à son collègue.

**Le monitoring sonna pour démontrer un arrêt cardiaque chez Spencer.**

« Allez, on charge à soixante ! »

**Plaçant les palettes sur le corps de Spencer :**

« On dégage ! »

**Le choc électrique cambra le corps de Spencer. Rien ne se passa tandis que le second chirurgien poursuivait sa tâche.**

« Chargez à deux cent. »

« Chargé à deux cent ! » indiqua une infirmière.

« On dégage ! »

**Toujours rien. Le cœur refusait de repartir. **

« Allez Spencer, reviens. » grinça Wren. « On dégage ! »

**Malgré, d'un côté, les administrations du défibrillateur et de l'autre les tentatives pour stopper l'hémorragie, le cœur de Spencer refusait de battre à nouveau.**

« Docteur elle fait une embolie ! » lui apprit une autre infirmière.

« Allez, on réessaye. » s'écria Wren.

**Après une vaine dernière tentative, le second chirurgien posa sa main gantée sur l'épaule de Wren et dit :**

« C'est finit Docteur Kingston. »

**Reposant les plaquettes, Wren retira ses gants et sortit en trombe du bloc.**

« Heure du décès… » déclara le chirurgien.

_**Salle d'attente !**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in **__(Je savais que tu étais signe d'ennui quand tu es entré)__**  
**_

**La tension était à son comble. Certains étaient assis sur les chaises, d'autres comme Toby faisait les cent pas. Wren arriva dans sa tenue de chirurgie. Il avait baissé son masque et il enleva le calot de sa tête, libérant ses fines boucles brunes. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit que chacun des présents avait le regard posé sur lui. Il lui était impossible de parler. Le second chirurgien arriva et prit le relai, sachant très bien que son collègue n'avait pas la force d'annoncer le décès de la jeune fille.**

« Madame Hastings… » commença-t-il en s'adressant à Veronica. « Je suis vraiment désolé mais votre fille n'a pas survécu. Elle a perdu énormément de sang et malgré toutes nos tentatives pour faire repartir son cœur, ça n'a pas été suffisant. Un caillot s'est logé dans une artère pulmonaire ce qui a déclenché une embolie pulmonaire. Cela combiné à l'hémorragie et à l'arrêt cardiaque, nous n'avons rien pu faire de plus. Mes sincères condoléances ! »

**Mélissa s'effondra sur sa chaise tandis que les filles s'effondrèrent dans les bras de leurs conjoints respectifs. Toby serra les poings et frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur blanc de la salle d'attente. Il avait frappé tellement fort que le mur se fissura, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il frappa une seconde fois mais Ezra et Caleb le tirèrent par les épaules. Le jeune homme glissa sur le sol froid et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son meilleur ami.**

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble **__(Ennui, ennui, ennui)_

**Son cœur se déchira en mille morceaux car il venait de perdre sa seule raison de vivre.**

**…**

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in **__(Je savais que tu étais signe d'ennui quand tu es entré)__**  
**_

_**Spencer Jill Hastings – Fille et sœur aimante. Amie dévouée !**_

**Voilà ce qui avait été écrit sur la pierre tombale de Spencer. Voilà ce que lisait Toby chaque jour quand il venait se recueillir sur la tombe de la jeune fille qui avait été son seul et unique amour !**

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble **__(Ennui, ennui, ennui)_

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi la vérité hein. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, et je sais il n'y a que pendant les défis qu'on me lance que mes personnages souffrent autant !

A très vite et merci de votre passage sur cet O.S !

Aurélie !


End file.
